The Inspector and the unusual suspects
by Luscinnia
Summary: Lestrade is confronted with a strange case that involves a conspiracy theorist, urban legends and probably more than just one victim and the great question: Call or don't call Sherlock Holmes?


Lestrade had never heard something like this before. And he heard a lot of weird stories and hardly to believe facts in his life and especially in his career. What a start for the day. "You are kidding me." He twirled the pen between index finger and thumb and fought the urge to start chewing on it. The Constable felt obviously uncomfortable. "No, sir. Abduction, he said…sir." Lestrade sat up and put the pen aside. "Nah. That wasn't what you said the first time." It sounded a bit teasingly and if the Constable wouldn't have such an amount of respect he would have suggested to Lestrade to read the stupid report again. Instead he took a deep breath and cleared his throat. It was ridiculous. "Alien abduction, sir. He said he was abducted… by aliens." To his surprise he saw his superior shaking with suppressed laughter.  
"And now he misses his right kidney? We should call the FBI and ask for Special Agent Mulder.", Lestrade said amused. The Constable smirked and Lestrade added: "Thank you. I'll talk to the poor sod in a few myself. Get his background checked. Drugs, alcohol abuse, any addictions, medical history, financial status, social contacts… you know what I mean." He smiled and his colleague nodded and left the office.  
Lestrade read the report again before he left the Yard to drive to the hospital and talk with the victim himself. There were actually enough people he could have sent and he was more than occupied with at least two other reports thst needed to be finished, but he was as well curious.  
Due to the heavy London traffic he arrived later than he wanted. And a lot more stressed.

The man in the hospital bed looked pale but was more or less calm. Lestrade suspected the IV bag. He still suffered from the shock and Lestrade found it difficult to follow everything the other man told or tried to explain him and he needed to ask several further questions before the whole story unfolded in his mind's eye.

Daniel Cooper was on his way home when he felt "strange" (his exact description) from one second to the other.  
One could remark now, that these kind of things can happen, when you spend an evening with a handful of friends and share at least 3 bottles of Vodka. But Daniel insisted that he knew pretty well how that kind of strange feels and this was completely different.  
Lestrade listened patiently, not taking any notes yet. He knew the rough outlines of the story Daniel was about to tell him from the report he read before. Daniel was 23, a bit shy but apparently not "anti-social". His light brown hair was a tad too long and needed a cut and his green eyes were decorated with dark circles. No wonder when you were just abducted by aliens, who stole you a kidney. On the other hand he seemed to be quite a tough one and most important, he wasn't stupid or slow and that made Lestrade suspicious about the whole "just a lunatic who drank too much" – thing.  
Daniel visited his friends and they watched some films (non science fiction by the way and absolutely no aliens there) and had quite a few drinks. Two films later the lot decided to pay the Pub around the corner a visit.  
Lestrade just nodded and scribbled a few notes down. He knew the Pub. It already had a certain reputation when he was Constable and had to wear a uniform. Daniel seemed to be relieved that someone was actually listening to him and apparently didn't frown or burst out into laughter when he came to the strange part of his story.  
Daniel was drunk – he had to admit that – when he finally left the Pub and his friends and tried to find his way homewards. Lestrade had the suspicion that he wasn't just drunk but nearly falling asleep in the middle of the street by that time.  
Daniel said he kept on walking in the direction of his flat when there was suddenly a very bright light right above his head and no, it wasn't an ordinary street lamp. Way too bright. And there was a buzzing, humming sound and something felt cold. Daniel stated, that he must have blacked out and just woken up for a few seconds now and then. He can remember being naked and some shadowy figures. A short impression of a room, but in darkness again and then he woke up completely in this abandoned building with a scar and the wailing of the ambulance in the distance that picked him up a short time later.  
Lestrade thought that those aliens were astonishingly caring about their victim and made a note about letting the incoming emergency calls check, although he already had the suspicion that it would have been an anonymous caller.


End file.
